Halogen desk lamps have become a new light source for offices and families because the wave length of light emitted by this type of lamps is more stable and offers better protection to human eyes. Most of the desk lamps available in the market, especially halogen desk lamps, mainly comprise a lamp tube, a lamp base and perpendicular supporting poles that vary only in shapes. This invention has a new structure to provide more functions than the conventional desk lamps. The reflection and diffusion of the light of the present invention make the projected light rays softer, and the direction of the light can be adjusted according to user's requirement. Since the bow-shaped hollow arm can be revolved 360 degrees horizontally and the lamp sockets can also be rotated 360 degrees, the direction of the lamp light can be changed freely at any angle desired.